


Boo, Did I Scare You?

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is a ghost, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a tired college student, fluff fluff and even more fluff, it's not about the cute boy, mark cries at one point but it's fiiiine, no thanks to hyuck, psshhh, who really cares about interior design, who's dorm is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark liked to pretend that he knew what he was doing, he had good grades, he tried to remember to eat three times a day. But really Mark was a mess, his dorm was already all over the place when the ghost started to throw things around his dorm, he just started to accept that his dorm would never be the same it was before.





	Boo, Did I Scare You?

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic??? Even though I have like twelve series I should be updating??? Psssshhhh, you can't stop me!!!

When Mark had moved into a single dorm, he was excited to have his own space, to let his room show his personality. What Mark hadn’t calculated was his dorm being haunted and that the ghost did not agree with Mark’s designing choices.

Whenever Mark returned to the dorm after attending all of his classes, all he wanted to do was lay down in his bad, write in his journal, stare at the sky while daydreaming, typical aesthetically pleasing things.

But instead he returned to his blankets on the floor, his pillows in the bathtub, and his desk upside down. Forget aesthetically pleasing, Mark just wanted his dorm to be in a normal condition for once.

Today had been a particularly bad day, one of the worst Mark has had in a while.

Firstly, he got up late. Meaning he didn’t get to shower, or really pick out nice clothes. Instead he put on the same jeans he’d worn for three days, a mustard colored sweater that was too big, and some Timberlands that he got as a hand me down from someone years ago.

Rushing out the door, he grabbed his bag and booked it to his first class. Which as luck would have it was across campus, and Timberlands weren’t exactly made for running.

As Mark’s luck had it, when he finally made it to the class, no one was even there!

So he waited for a few minutes, pacing back and forth as reasons why no one was there ran through his mind. Pulling out his phone from his bag, Mark checked his email, only to see an email from his professor saying that she couldn’t make it in today and that class was cancelled.

Sighing Mark decided that he could get a head start to his next class, only to realize that his laptop was not in his bag, and that he had two options.

One, he could write notes on paper and hope he didn’t misplace them, or he could try to make it to his dorm before class.

This was the only break he would have to go retrieve his laptop, so doing a complete U turn, Mark began to walk in the direction of his dorms.

And when he was half way, Mark began to think that he was making good time, that he’d be able to get to class in time, that maybe his day wouldn’t be too bad, that he could overcome this!

Reality hit him hard, or maybe it was the frisbee that hit him in the face, Mark wasn’t sure to be honest. All he knew was that when he woke up, he was in the nurses office and the clock told him that it was three pm.

Mark’s last class was at two thirty.

When he was dismissed from the nurses office, Mark trudged to the dorms, careful to watch out for frisbees this time.

And when he got there, a little piece of him hoped that the ghost had felt pity, Mark wasn’t asking for much. All he wanted was the pillows not to be wet, his blanket not to be dusty, and to be able to use his desk!

But the tiny, miniscule piece of hope that Mark had held close was shattered instantly when he opened the door to find books on the floor, clothes on his table, and bottles of soap on top of his laptop, which was sitting on his bed.

Closing the door behind him, Mark cleared a space on the floor, and laid there, his head almost hitting a book.

Mark could feel the tears drip out of his eyes as he laid on the floor, the choking feeling in his throat that made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

Gathering fabric in his hands, Mark wiped away his tears away angrily. He was upset, at himself, at the ghost, at whoever threw the frisbee that knocked him unconscious.

“Fuck.”

Mark cursed loudly, staring at the white ceiling as he cried. Did Mark do something to make the universe turn against him, to ruin his whole day, to ruin his mood?

“Do you hate me? Did I do something to you? Are you haunting me?”

Mark questioned, asking nobody in particular, not really expecting an answer, but Mark should know that what he expects to happen falls flat pretty frequently.

“Well you didn’t really do anything, besides having a terrible interior design.”

A translucent figure appeared in front of Mark, brown orbs staring at Mark’s light brown obs. The translucent figures black hair fell in front of his eyes, with a blue snapback on the crown of his head, the little tuffs of black hair that poked out from under the hat made him look younger.

“It’s my dorm!”

Mark whined, glaring at the the translucent male who was smirking back at him.

“I’ve lived here for thirty four years, at this point, it’s my dorm.”

The teen replied, raising an eyebrow at Mark who was now gawking at the translucent figure. Mark was fine with ghosts, but this one acted, and looked, like he was barely sixteen!

“Really?”

Mark asked tilting his head to the right in an inquisitive manner, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“No.”

The figure cackled once he replied, clearly enjoying messing with Mark. As Mark heard the obnoxious cackling, he wanted to be annoyed, but that wasn’t going to happen as Mark laughed along.

A short conversation with the ghost had completely turned his mood around, was this some kind of magic?

Why did this kid feel so familiar, feel so much like home?

Mark was internally questioning himself as the figure wiped imaginary tears away from his brown eyes, a few giggles escaped his pink lips as he sighed, trying to calm himself down.

“Are you finished?”

Mark asked, his voice cold, although the smile on his face betrayed him.

“No, I’m Donghyuck!”

And the figu- no Donghyuck burst into giggles once more, clutching his stomach as he rolled around in the air, more amused at Mark rolling his eyes and the sigh that followed than his own joke, if you could call it that.

“That was an awful joke, you couldn’t have been dead for long enough to think that it ever actually funny.”

Mark rolled his eyes, causing the black haired ghost to giggle once more. His laughter sounded melodic, making Mark’s heart swell as Donghyuck continued his giggling.

“Excuse you, dad jokes are the backbone of comedy.”

Donghyuck wiped his eyes once more, not caring that there hadn’t been tears in the first place. Mark shook his head, a small smile on his face as Donghyuck pouted.

“If you think dad jokes are funny, your style is pretty bad. That’s why you’re complaining about my design of the apartment.”

Mark shrugged, sitting up so he could take a quick glance around the apartment. Sure his curtains didn’t match the carpet, and his laundry was all over the floor, along with books and remains of what looks like pizza from a week ago.

“I might be dead but I still keep up with fashion. What’s your excuse?”

Donghyuck looked at him with a raised eyebrow, floating over to the mess that he had created weeks ago that Mark hadn’t bothered to clean up.

“I was tired!”

Mark tried to defend himself only for Donghyuck to smirk at him, knowing that the college student had no excuse and had just ignored it and watched Parks and Rec for the ninth time.

Mark sighed, standing up from where he had cried not even thirty minutes ago. Running his fingers through his chestnut colored hair, he walked over to where Donghyuck was.

“Fine, tell me where I have to put these in order for you to stop destroying my dorm.”

Mark glared at Donghyuck, but was unable to keep the glare for long as the ghost squealed happily, excited to redesign Mark’s dorm that he hated so much. 

“Let’s get started!”

What had Mark just signed up for?

Actually, Mark didn’t mind as long as Donghyuck stayed after they finished decorating, not because he had a soft spot or anything! Just because he didn’t want the ghost to be lonely, yeah that was why.


End file.
